


What Day Is It?

by REM_It_Up



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Rhodey Feels, Worried Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REM_It_Up/pseuds/REM_It_Up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past few days Tony has been acting strange and he won't tell the Avengers what's wrong. The team is left to try and comfort the genius while he stares of into the distance with his phone held tightly in his hand. What's wrong with Tony and what does the date have to do with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Day Is It?

“JARVIS, what’s the date today?” Tony asked as he walked out of the elevator to the main floor. He had spent most of the day in the lab, working on improvements to his suit. He had taken it as a personal mission to improve his suits to withstand the strength of the resident supersoldiers on the team. That may or may not be related to him losing to Bucky in an arm wrestling contest recently. The rest of the Avengers were gathered around the T.V. eating dinner that Bruce and Clint had prepared.

“It’s the 20th of July, Sir” JARVIS dutifully replied, “Wednesday”

Tony nodded as he grabbed a plate from the kitchen before joining the team. Steve smiled at him as he slid over and Tony immediately dropped next to him. Cuddling into his side as Steve draped a large arm over his shoulders.

“How’s the suit improvements coming, Stark?” Bucky asked, smirking at him as he got comfortable

Tony responded maturely by sticking his tongue at him and ignoring his question

Bucky snorted and smacked Sam on the leg at Tony’s response. 

“Hey, that hurt!” Sam hit Bucky back

“You hit me harder then I hit you!” Bucky said, this time smacking Sam on the arm

“Your arm is metal, Winter Dork! Your hits hurt more! ” Sam smacked him on the shoulder, “Now we’re even”

“No, we’re not!” Bucky said, trying to hit the back of Sam’s head but Sam leaned out of the way

The couch started jostling as Bucky and Sam tried to “out-hit” the other and would have continued if Natasha hadn’t pointedly cleared her throat at them. Both of them stopped trying to smack each other but not before nudging the other with the elbows. 

Steve rolled his eyes before turning his attention to Tony.

“Something planned for today?” Steve asked quietly, as to not disturb the rest of the Avengers whose eyes were locked onto the T.V.

“No, not that...” Tony replied, himself now becoming as distracted as the rest.

Steve shrugged, unworried as he snuggled closer to Tony.

-*-*-*-*-

“Good Afternoon everyone” said Pepper, her heels clicking on the tile as she approached the kitchen counter

She received a cacophony of hellos from the rest of the Avengers.

“Ma’am” Steve replied, smiling at her

“Steve...” Pepper laughed, “We’ve talked about this you’re making me feel old”

“Sorry Ms. Potts….” He said, before he caught he raised eyebrow, “I mean Pepper, sorry Pepper”

“That’s better” She said smiling

“Would you like something to eat?” Steve asked, nodding at the food at the counter

“Bucky never had sushi, so we bought a bunch,” said Clint, he turned toward Natasha opening his mouth wide. Natasha rolled her eyes but she was smiling as threw a piece of crab into his mouth.

Bucky was trying and failing to pick up a piece with his chopsticks, “This is stupid, why sticks? Why can’t I just use my hands or a fork?”

“Chopsticks add to the experience,” Natasha said as she expertly picked up a piece and popped it into her mouth.

“I don’t want to experience I want to eat,” he mumbled, again trying to pick up a piece. He finally held onto a piece of fish and he opened his mouth bring the piece up but before he could a piece of crab was thrown into his mouth. 

He dropped the piece sputtering and spitting the crab out

“Smooth” Natasha said, scooting away from Bucky

Clint was laughing at the look on his face, “Nice, dude”

Bucky glared at him, “It wasn’t me!” Clint said, “It was a nice shot though”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed as his gaze turned to look at the only other person who would dare.

Sam was biting his lip trying to contain his laugh, “What?”

Bucky jumped the counter but Sam was already out the door, “I was just trying to help!”

Bucky followed him into the hallway with a piece of sushi in his hand, Bruce moved out of way just in time to avoid a collision.

“Come on guys!” Steve yelled as they all heard banging in the hallway

“What was that about?” he asked, pushing up his glasses

“Just Bucky and Sam” Steve sighed

Bruce nodded, ‘Just Bucky and Sam’ was, by now, an accepted and well-known reason

“Hi Pepper,” Bruce said, smiling at her, “Looking for Tony?”

“Hi Bruce and yes, I am. There’s a shareholders meeting today and Tony has already skipped too many. So I figured I would escort him there myself.” She said

“Escort who where?” Tony asked, as he rounded the corner, heading right towards coffee machine

“You Tony,” she replied, “There’s a meeting today”

Tony groaned, placing his mug on the counter before going to Steve

“Don’t let her take me Steve” He whined, banging his head on Steve’s chest

Clint snorted as Bruce smiled gently shaking his head at the genius

“Sorry, Tony” Steve said, stifling a grin and dropping a kiss to Tony’s disarrayed brown locks, “But I don’t think I can help”

“Well, if Captain America can’t help then I guess I have no choice,” Tony said, his voice muffled

“That’s right you don’t,” said Pepper, “Come on and get dressed”

Tony sighed loudly, pressing a quick kiss to Steve’s neck before he turned to head upstairs.

“I don’t even know why I have to go” he mumbled, as Pepper followed him upstairs, “You’re going to be there and you know exactly what I would say or think, Pep-Potts.”

“That’s not the point, Tony” she replied as they disappeared down the hall

Clint looked back at Steve as they left, “Don’t you think you should check on Bucky and Sam?”

Steve looked to weigh his options, “I’m sure they’re fine.”

Natasha raised an elegant eyebrow at him

“They’ll be fine” he said again but this time looking a bit unsure

\--

Tony and Pepper came back down about 20 minutes later, everyone was now in the living room. Including Bucky and Sam who were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, both were covered with little bits of sushi. Tony was in his Tony-Stark-Business-Man persona, with a sharp suit and even sharper eye.

“Please don’t get sushi on my couch,” Tony said, as he came over to give Steve a kiss goodbye

“Sam started it...” Bucky said

“Ah, ah,” Steve interrupted Bucky before they could get started again.

“I’ll see you later,” Tony said, pecking Steve on the lips

“See you later,” Steve said, fixing Tony’s collar and smiling warmly at him

Tony turned towards the elevator to leave, “JARVIS” he said as he walked, “What day is it?”

“It’s Friday, Sir. The 22nd of July”

Tony nodded, missing the questioning look from Steve, “Thank you, JARVIS”

“You’re Welcome, Sir”

He gave Steve one last smile from the elevator before the doors closed.

-*-*-*-*-

Steve entered his personal code into the keypad and was greeted with heavy drums and wailing guitars in Tony’s lab.

“JARVIS?” Steve asked, his question unsaid

The music immediately lowered, “Thank you, JARVIS.”

“Of course, Captain Rogers,” he answered crisply

“My music helps me think!” Steve heard from somewhere in the lab, “You’re stopping the process of my genius!”

“Well enough thinking!” Steve yelled back, placing the plates of food on the one clean table in the workshop. Reserved for when Steve is drawing or reading in the lab or when they wanted to eat. “Come get something to eat!”

There was a pause, “What did you bring?!”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Come out of your hiding place and find out!”

Another pause, “Fine!”

Steve smiled as he sits down and sets the meals up, looking up when he hears Tony walking toward him. Tony immediately walked to Steve, placing a quick kiss on his lips before sitting across from him.

“Bruce made curry” Steve said handing Tony a napkin

“Curry?” Tony said, his nose scrunching up adorably, “What time is it?”

“Dinner time,” Steve answered, smiling when Tony glared at him

“So sassy,” Tony sighed, tearing off a piece of naan

“I wonder whose fault that is?” Steve asked, pointedly looking at Tony

Tony laughed, “Don’t even try to blame me for your sassiness. I’ve talked to Barnes and from the stories I have heard you were born that way.”

“All lies,” Steve said, smiling broadly, “Lies and slander”

Tony rolled his eyes again, “Uh huh”

The two soon ate in a comfortable silence, smiling softly whenever they made eye contact.

\--

“What’s the date today, JARVIS?” Tony asked as Steve and he cleaned up from their meal.

Steve stopped to look at Tony as JARVIS replied, “The 24th of July, Sir, Sunday”

Tony blinked a few times before he looked at his watch, “It’s almost 8 p.m., Sir”

“Everything alright Tony?” Steve asked as he finished cleaning up

“Hm?” Tony asked, distracted and still looking at his watch, “What?”

Steve took a step closer to Tony, raising a hand to touch his elbow gently, “Are you alright?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah!” Tony said, shaking himself a bit. He shot Steve a grin that didn’t reach his eyes. “I’m okay Cap, just didn’t realize how late it was.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed with suspicion, but he decided not to push it, “It is late, why don’t you come up. We can watch a movie with the team and head to bed.”

Tony nodded, shooting Steve another grin, “Why Captain, always trying to get me into bed”

Steve grabbed the dirty dishes and nudged Tony towards the elevator

“I think we both know who’s always trying to get who into bed, Tony”

“Who? Me?” Tony said, turning wide eyes to Steve, “I don’t think that’s true”

“No?” Steve asked as they entered the elevator

“Nope,” Tony said, popping the ‘p’ loudly, “I don’t need a bed for that”

“Tony...” Steve warned

“I just need a table or a desk….or a car….a bathroom...remember that gala when you dragged me into the closet?” Tony asked innocently, as he continued to name things off

There was a soft ding when the elevator reached the main floor and Tony moved to get off. Steve grabbed his waist and pushed the button to close the doors.

Tony smiled widely at Steve, pressing his body against his, “Am I adding elevator to that list, Captain?” He purred

Steve growled before he pressed Tony against the wall.

-*-*-*-*-

The next morning Steve, Bucky, and Sam walked into the kitchen, returning from their workout downstairs. Steve was doing his best to ignore Sam and Bucky’s arguing as he walked to the coffee machine to prepare Tony’s coffee. He wouldn’t be up for a few more hours but Steve liked to have it set up so all Tony had to do was press the button.

Sam and Bucky sat down at the counter, they seemed to be ignoring each other...again. After the coffee was done Steve started getting ingredients together to make pancakes for the team. Clint and Natasha were the next people to come into the kitchen, Natasha smiled at Steve and came around to help him in the kitchen. While Clint had his phone in his hand, undoubtedly playing some new phone game. He had a tendency to find a new game on the phone play it for a week until he got the high score and then find another.

Clint sat between Sam and Bucky, “So what were you guys arguing about this time?”

Both Sam and Bucky immediately started telling Clint their side of the story while Clint nodded slowly, eyes never leaving his phone.

Before Steve could even start the first pancake Tony walked into the kitchen, Steve was surprised that Tony was even up. What was more surprising was that Tony wasn’t in his pajamas, he was in his workshop clothes. His hair was sticking up from him dragging fingers through it, his clothes were dirty with oil and he had a thin layer of sweat on his skin. He was sleeping when Steve left; to be as dirty as he was, he have to have went into his lab as soon as Steve left.

Tony went to the coffee machine, making a happy sound when he found all he had to do was push the button.

“Morning Tony”, Steve said, “Pancakes?”

Tony shook his head, “Just coffee Cap, thanks”

Steve walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders, “I’m surprised you’re already awake”

He felt Tony lean back slightly, one of his hands lightly grasping his wrist, “I wanted to work on one of my projects.”

Steve nodded, nuzzling Tony’s head, “Everything okay?”

Tony poured a cup of coffee then turned around in his arms, “Yeah Cap, I’m okay. Just want to finish for SI, Pepper had been haranguing me for a while...”

He kissed Steve and nodded to everyone else before he took his coffee back downstairs. Steve turned back to the others who were looking back at him.

“Everything okay?” Natasha asked him

“I think so,” He replied, looking back to where Tony just left

-*-*-*-*-

“That’s cheating!” Sam yelled as Bucky’s character raced past him

Bucky laughed throwing the controller down as his character passed the finish line.

“You cheated!” Sam said, tossing down his controller as well, “You cheated, you know that right?”

“Cheated?” Bucky questioned, smug “That must have a new definition now it must mean ‘kicked ass’, because that’s what I just did: kicked your ass.”

“I’ll kick your ass,” Sam mumbled, “Steve tell him he cheated”

“I’m staying out of this” Steve said, not taking his eyes off his book

“You’re just saying I cheated because you lost” Bucky said, “Steve tell him.”

“Still not getting involved”

“I don’t even know what you guys are even arguing about,” Clint chuckled, pointing to the screen, “Bucky you only got 3rd place.”

Natasha proudly held up her controller and nodded to the 1st place ‘1’ that was rotating on her screen. Clint nodded at his own 2nd place screen as Bruce and Steve snorted out a laugh. The two ignored what Clint was saying and went back to arguing with each other again.

Steve looked back when he heard the sound of shuffling behind him, “Hey Tony” he greeted, smiling at him

The smile faded slowly when he saw the look on Tony’s face, he looked lost

“Everything okay, Tony?” he asked

As Tony walked closer Steve slid over on the couch to make room for Tony who sat down next to him and cuddled into his side.

“I’m okay, Steve” he said quietly

Steve looked up to see everyone frowning at him or more specifically at Tony. Steve wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

“Did you want to play, Tony?” asked Clint, waving a controller at him, “Natasha and I are tired of not having any competition.”

“Hey!”

Steve felt Tony shake his head, “No thanks, Legolas.”

They settled in to watch the others play another game of Mario Kart and Steve noticed that clutched tightly in Tony’s hand was his Starkphone.

\--

Tony didn’t say much else during the night, barely speaking to anyone, not even Bruce who attempted to engage the genius a few times. As they were getting ready for bed and Steve was in the bathroom brushing his teeth he heard Tony speak.

“What day is it JARVIS?”

“It’s the 26th of July, Sir” JARVIS answered, and Steve couldn’t help but notice that the AI sounded somber, “Tuesday”

-*-*-*-*-

Steve walked into the conference room, shoulders tight and mouth pinched; the rest of the Avengers gathered around the table. No one was talking, the silence not even broken up by Bucky and Sam’s constant bickering. Steve’s gaze went around the room until it landed on Tony, who was looking down at his phone. Tony...who was still in his suit, not even his mask was up.

“What the hell happened out there?” Steve grit out, gaze never leaving Tony

Tony...Tony didn’t even look up from his phone, which just made Steve more angry

“Tony” Steve snapped, slamming his hands on the table

Tony finally looked up but the emotionless face from the Iron Man suit did little to calm Steve down.

“Tony when we are out in the field you have to obey my commands,” Steve said, voice tight, “You can’t just stop answering my call and run around doing whatever you want, damn it.”

There was no reply as the rest of the Avengers looked back at Steve

“We’re a team Tony, Clint could have been seriously hurt because you decided to go off the radar!”

“Tony still caught me Cap, no big de...” Clint started to speak up, but stopped when Steve’s angry gaze moved to him, “Nevermind”

“I got distracted...” Tony finally said, voice quiet. Everyone looked back at Tony in surprise, even Steve. It was odd that Tony was sitting down as Steve was yelling at him. Tony would have normally been yelling right back, nose to nose with Steve explaining why he did what he did and how what he did helped or saved someone. How what he did was prudent to saving someone’s life because that was Tony. He improvised, he disobeyed orders because he had to save everyone, and he had to go back and try to save someone that could have gotten hurt or trapped.

That was Tony...JARVIS was constantly scanning the battle and relaying information so Tony could go back and help a child, an adult, a cat, a dog...anyone who needed it.

“Distracted?” Steve asked, voice incredulous, “You can’t afford to get distracted in a battle, Tony. Someone could have got seriously hurt because you weren’t paying attention!”

The team turned back to Tony waiting for his reply but they were met with silence and a blank stare.

“Damn it Tony! Will you...”

“Thats enough, Captain,” They heard from the doorway.

Everyone’s head turned as Fury stood in the doorway face neutral and back straight, eyes locked on Tony.

“Why don’t you head home Stark.” He said, stepping out of the way of the door

There was a pause before Tony got up, “Sir,” Steve said, “With all due respect we are in the middle of...”

“A team meeting, yes Captain,” Fury interrupted again, “About the last mission, but I think the rest of the team can fill me in.”

Tony walked past the rest of the team, not turning his head to look at anyone or talk to anyone. Fury didn’t say anything as Tony walked past him but as he walked out the door Fury turned just enough that his shoulder brushed past Tony’s. Tony froze for only a half a second before he continued out the door.

“Let’s get started, Captain,” Fury said smoothly, as he walked in and sat down at the table, “Mission report.”

“Fury, Sir” Steve said, standing straight, “With all due respect we were discussing an issue with the team.”

“About Iron Man’s attention, or lack thereof,” Natasha explained. Out of everyone, besides Steve of course, she was the most upset about what almost happened to Clint. She watched from the ground terrified as Clint fell from his perch and Iron Man caught him with only seconds of him hitting the pavement.

“Stark was distracted” Fury nodded, steepling his fingers

“Yes, Sir,” She responded, “Hawkeye almost...”

“No...” Fury began, shaking his head, “Stark was distracted...”

“Sir?” Sam asked, confusion written on his face

Fury looked around the table, slouching back in his chair, “Tony Stark doesn’t get distracted,” he explained calmly, “I’ve seen him fight with no sleep and without having eaten for hours. I’ve seen him fight with broken bones, while bleeding, and with a concussion. I’ve seen him fight while angry, while sad…”

“Stark gives his all no matter how he is feeling and no matter what is going on” Fury continued, “He is constantly evaluating the situation and assessing the battle...because Tony Stark would never forgive himself if someone got hurt because he wasn’t paying attention.”

Everyone stayed silent and Steve’s shoulders finally released the anger that he held as the words sunk in.

“If Stark was distracted...” Fury said, “It wasn’t something small, something...”

“Something must be really wrong” Steve finished his thought, looking out the door that Tony had disappeared through.

Fury nodded, before he cleared his throat, “Let’s get started, Captain” he repeated

\--

Steve found Tony in his workshop when they finally returned home from SHIELD, as the others gathered into the main floor he had JARVIS take him to Tony. As Steve approached the door to the workshop he realized that he didn’t hear any music. He could see Tony sitting on one of his benches, he was out of his suit and was messing with something on the table. DUM-E was standing beside him his claw (head?) rested on the table next to him.

Steve entered his code in the keypad, entering and walking over to the table the sound of metal on metal filling the air, “Tony?”

The sounds stopped, Steve stopped when he was directly behind Tony before wrapping his arms around Tony’s shoulders. Tony didn’t hesitate before he leaned back into Steve’s chest, a hand coming up to grab onto one of Steve’s wrist. Steve carefully tightened his hold, nuzzling into Tony’s hair and breathing in the scent of oil, metal, and Tony’s shampoo.

“I’m sorry,” Tony whispered, his hand grasping Steve’s wrist tightly

“No,” Steve said gently, “I’m sorry...I didn’t realize that something was wrong.”

Tony stayed silent, leaning back and letting Steve take his weight, “Tony,” Steve coaxed, “What’s wrong?”

He shook his head and remained silent. Steve wanted to press, he wanted to turn Tony around and plead with him to tell him. To tell him why Tony has looked so worried the last few days, why Tony looked scared. He knew Tony was always down in his lab nowadays, constantly working and barely eating. Some nights Tony had stayed downstairs, JARVIS told Steve that Tony was hardly sleeping. He wanted to know, but he knew Tony...Tony didn’t like to be pushed and he didn’t like to be prodded. That would make the situation worse and that wasn’t what Tony needed right now. If all Steve could do was wait and offer Tony comfort when he wanted it, then that was what he was going to do. He held Tony tight, the silence spreading comfortably throughout the lab.

“Excuse me, Sirs,” JARVIS piped softly, as to not disturb the mood, “Dr. Banner said that dinner is ready.”

Steve nodded, “Thank you JARVIS.” He said, “Tony are you hungry?”

“Not really” Tony answered, almost a mumble

“You need to eat something Tony” Steve insisted, “When was the last time you ate?”

Tony shrugged and he felt Dum-E nudge his side, “He had a few drinks of smoothie this morning,” JARVIS answered

Tony didn’t even comment on JARVIS “ratting him out” to Steve. Steve patted DUM-E’s head as thank you, knowing that DUM-E was the one who made it.

“If I bring something down will you at least eat something small?” Steve asked, leaning down to nuzzle Tony’s neck

“Please?” Steve asked, when he didn’t get an answer

Tony nodded, “Okay” he replied faintly

Pleased, Steve kissed the side of his head and after one final squeeze moved to head up to the kitchen. As he was leaving, out the corner of his eye, he saw Tony reach out and grab his Starkphone from where is was sitting next to him at the table.

He heard Tony speak to Jarvis as he left the workshop, he didn’t hear what Tony said but he heard JARVIS’ reply, “Friday, July 29th Sir.”

-*-*-*-*-

The next few days weren’t any better, Tony became more closed off and when he wasn’t in his workshop he was sitting somewhere staring off. His phone gripped tightly in his hand as he stared at nothing. 

The team was confused, worried, and in their own clumsy way tried to give Tony whatever comfort they could. Clint tried to talk him into playing video games with him and Natasha but he always said no. Bruce asked him to come down into his lab or asked him to help him in the kitchen. Sam and Bucky attempted to goad him into watching a movie purposely picking movies that they knew the genius loved.

Steve...Steve just stayed by him when he could, when Tony wanted him to. Sometimes Tony would come look for Steve, snuggling into his side. Not even Pepper knew what to make of Tony’s behavior.

\--

It was a Tuesday, August 2nd: Everyone was sitting in the TV room and Tony was sitting next to Steve, his legs thrown over Steve’s lab. He wasn’t watching the TV, he had his hands in his lap while he flipped his phone around. Steve was rubbing his leg as he watched the TV, offering that little bit of warmth to Tony. Steve and Tony were sitting on the loveseat, while Clint, Bruce, and Natasha were on the couch. Sam and Bucky were both sitting on the recliner, uncomfortably since both declared that they weren’t going to move and they got there first. After kicking and nudging each other around they both squeezed into the chair, arms crossed.

Steve was the one that heard the elevator moving first, supersoldier hearing locking on the mechanisms. The rest of the Avengers looked to the elevator doors when it dinged, announcing that it had reached its floor.

“JARVIS? Who’s here?” Steve asked curiously, thinking maybe it was Pepper or Fury  
JARVIS wasn’t able to answer before the doors opened and they head Tony make a sound from the back of his throat.

James Rhodes walked out of the elevator, looking worse for wear. He was obviously favoring his right leg, one of his arms hung limply at his side while the other was curled around his middle. He had 3 small butterfly bandages on his head, the whiteness of the bandages showing stark on his dark skin. He was wearing a pair of dark blue scrub pants and a white t shirt across his chest.

Everyone stared as his walked further into the room, before anyone could say anything Tony was off the couch, his phone forgotten.

He rushed toward Rhodes and threw himself at him, his arms wrapping around his shoulders and he buried his face into his neck. Rhodes for his part, despite being hurt and just having a frantic genius just thrown at him, barely stumbled from the force. He caught Tony and wrapped his arms around him just as tight hand coming up to cradle Tony’s head.

“Thank God, thank God, thank God,” Tony said fervently into Rhodes skin, everyone could hear the quiver in his voice and how his body shook minutely

“I’m okay Tones, I’m okay” Rhodey comforted, closing his eyes and resting his head against Tony’s, “...I’m sorry”

Tony squeezed Rhodes closer but quickly released him when Rhodes inhaled sharply

“Shit, Rhodey! I’m sorry! Are you okay? Of course you’re not okay! Look at you! What happened?” Tony started to babble in his panic, running his hands over Rhodes, touching every part he could, “I thought you said you were going to be careful? You obviously lied! You said you were going to be back on the 24th but when I didn’t hear from you I was worried sick! Look at this!” He grabbed Rhodes’ head gently between his hands observing the cuts on his face, “Who did this to you? Did you hit your head? Do you have a concussion? We got to get you to a doctor, I’ll call Happy and we can go...”

“Tony!” Rhodes smiled, placing his hands over Tony’s, “I already got checked out, I’m okay.”

Tony gave him an unimpressed look, “You don’t look okay Rhodey, you look like shit.”

Rhodes rolled his eyes, “Yes, thank you.”

“Bruce,” Tony said, turning to towards Bruce who was still sitting with the rest of the Avengers watching, “Can you look at Rhodey?”

“Tony, really...I already got looked at...” Rhodes tried to say, but Tony wasn’t listening already leading Rhodes to sit down. Natasha immediately moved to the side so he could sit, and Rhodey nodded at her gratefully as she helped him sit down.

Tony ignored him, looking to Bruce, “Is he okay?”

Bruce smiled apologetically at Rhodes before he started examining him. Rhodes scoffed but then winced at the movement, “Just let me look” Bruce murmured

Tony hovered over Bruce’s shoulder, “You said you would be back the 24th, Rhodey.”

Everyone’s eyes widened with understanding as the reason for Tony’s behavior came to light...

“Yeah” Rhodes said, grimacing when Bruce started pressing on his ribs, “Something came up.”

“And you didn’t think to call? I was worried sick!” Tony stressed, “I was about to go and find out where you were myself!”

“We talked about that Tony,” Rhodes sighed, “I don’t want you to get in trouble because you were peeking into confidential military files. You know they’re not your biggest fans, all you need is to get caught.”

“Who said anything about being caught?” Tony scoffed, “They wouldn’t even know I was there.”

“Tony” Steve scolded

“Tones” Rhodes warned

“Relax! I didn’t” Tony said, glaring at both of them, “I was just hear worried sick because my Rhodey was MIA and didn’t think that calling his best friend was important!”

“Couldn’t call, Tony” Rhodes winced, “Couldn’t call”

Tony didn’t say anything in reply but his eyes spoke volumes at the words, “Bruce?” he asked

Bruce stood back up from where he was kneeling by Rhodes leg, “Sprained ankle, wrist fracture, shoulder dislocation, bruised ribs, and lacerations on the head, most likely from being struck. I can’t really know anything else without seeing any scans.”

“Fuck, Rhodey...” Tony breathed, again reaching for the cuts on Rhodey’s head, “What happened?”

Rhodes caught his hand and squeezed it, “I’m okay, Tones.”

Tony met Rhodey’s eyes but it was obvious that that was all Rhodes was going to say on the matter and Tony nodded.

“Is there anything you need Rhodes?” Clint asked, clasping Tony on the shoulder

“No thanks,” Rhodes said wearily, “I just want to get some sleep”

“Yeah,” Sam questioned, eyebrow cocked, “How are you at of the hospital already?”

Rhodes stayed silent

“Are you supposed to be in the hospital?” Bucky huffed with a smile.

“Rhodey!” Tony exclaimed, throwing his hands up, “And you call me reckless, why aren’t you resting.”

Rhodes shrugged, immediately winced and Tony groaned

“I wanted to make sure you knew I was back and okay”

Tony’s face softened slightly, “You could have called”

“Then you would have raced to the hospital,” Rhodes said, “Might have gotten in an accident because I know you weren’t sleeping.”

Tony scoffed but didn’t deny it

“Help me up will you?” Rhodes asked

Steve and Tony both went to his side and helped him to stand, “Let’s get you to bed, Rhodey” Tony said gently, “I’ll bring up some water and some medicine”

Rhodes nodded, obviously getting more and more tired

“Let me help,” Natasha offered, taking his arm gently

Natasha starting leading Rhodes to his floor that Tony had even though Rhodes rarely stayed there.

Steve followed Tony as he went into the kitchen, he grabbed a glass from the cabinet and handed it to Tony. Tony nodded a thanks and moved to get water from the fridge. Steve watched silently before moving to take and fill the glass himself because Tony’s hands were shaking.

“Thank you, Steve” Tony said, taking the glass with both hands, “I want to...”

“You should stay with Rhodes tonight” Steve spoke

Tony looked up into his eyes, “Is that okay?”

“Yeah Tony, it’s okay. You should stay with him,” Steve encouraged

Tony looked so grateful, he leaned up to kiss Steve gently on the lips, “Thank you”

Steve watched as Tony left the kitchen to head to Rhodes floor. There was a small part of him of course that was a bit jealous. It was obvious how much those two meant to each other, he knew Tony valued Rhodes as more than just friend. Rhodes was Tony’s first real friend that he made on his own, someone Tony could count on. In some ways Steve himself was so grateful for Rhodes that he was there for Tony when Tony thought he had no one.

So yes there was some jealousy, but he couldn’t bring himself to be to put out that Tony was so close to Rhodes and that he was so worried. He knew what it was like to be wracked with worry and wondering where your friend was and if he was okay. He also knew what it was like to have a friend that was more like a brother.

“Steve! Your stupid bird won’t get his big ass off me!”

Steve sighed loudly...that didn’t mean that said friend/brother wasn’t ridiculous sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Rhodey is okay!!!
> 
> You best believe that the people that did that to Rhodey look a lot worse than he does because Rhodey is a BAMF. To clarify some more, Rhodey asked Tony not to hack into the military files to figure out where Rhodey was going. Even if Tony could get in and out without anyone knowing Rhodey doesn't want to chance it because Tony could get in big trouble.
> 
> Also in my mind Fury knew what was wrong with Tony because he's Nick Fury
> 
> Sorry if a character wasn't in there or didn't they didn't talk enough, it's hard to portray so many people and make sure they don't get lost.


End file.
